swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Keepers of the Peace
The Keepers of the Peace faction was created Jan 7, 2006 by Adrianna Fiore. History To be added Planetary Holdings *Dantooine (headuarters) *Y'Sad *Yavin *Telos *Sernpidal Beauty of the Enclave (Dantooine) As the sun rises on the Compound of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, the majestic waves of green grass seem endless as they lead up to the entrance of the Great Hall. The white brick path that winds neatly up to the door has various plant life lining the brick itself. These plants come from various worlds such as Y'Sad, Corellia and many others. One will notice if they look down that there are weeds growing between the bricks. However the Jedi take great care in maintaining their gardening duties whilst keeping the Galaxy safe from the Sith. Just 20 feet before the door rests a fountain on either side of the path. Each fountain is made of a tan stone and the water spouts up from the center and sprays outwardly into the crystal clear water below. Sea creatures from different worlds inhabit the waters of the fountains such as Kamino, Naboo, Y'Sad, Taris, Dantooine and Mon Calamari. Approaching the doors of the entrance, a visitor would see a duracrete slab approximately 10 feet wide, surrounded with fern plants and Bakuran Lillies. On the duracrete slab are 2 pillars 5 feet in diameter 20 feet tall. The white marble pillars are carved with intricate designs of different animals nuzzling with their younglings, feeding on their prey, swimming in schools and walking in herds. The entrance doors are a tan marble that have similar carvings in them with symbols that the Jedi would feel that would be very peaceful in nature. The forestry and plant life of the world of Dantooine. Along with a carving of the Jedi Temple of Dantooine. Opening the doors and moving into the Hall itself, one will see the white and tan swirled marbled floor, benches of white and tan marble inside the doors for visitors to patiently wait for the Jedi to greet them. During the day, the marble ceiling is opened to allow the soft sunlight to be the light that permeates the room. So that all may feel that peace and tranquility that it has to offer them. As the day draws to a close, the ceiling is closed and the soft lights are illuminated to a similar intensity of which the sunlight was during the day. The Temple never closes as the Jedi are always available to those in need. To the back of the giant room rest 3 marble chairs. One made of black/gray/red. The symbolic colors of Y'Sad, and that is the chair of Adrianna Fiore, Jedi Master and Princess of Y'Sad. To the left and the right of the Hall are doors that lead to the exterior of the compound. Which include the Training grounds, The living quarters, and The Sentinel where the Jedi gather to eat and drink. Upon exiting the door to the Training grounds, a brick path follows a stream to a circular area surrounded with broken pieces of pillars and bricks, boulders, small rocks used for training. Looking past all that, rolling hills gathering to the base of a mountain with a cave. Outside the door to the living quarters, one would walk to where there is a building in the shape of a hexagon. In the center of the hexagon stood the Jedi Gardens. These are tended to by the Jedi that reside here. The same marble benches line the gardens as they do in the Hall. One bench in particular is the same black/gray/red marble for the Jedi Master to feel more at home. The door leading to The Sentinel and the docking bays, is not as beautiful as the rest, simply because as most space ports go, they are full of mechanical things in nature. But you will find everything that you will need. The Sentinel however is a peaceful place to gather with friends. As one enters, the bar is nestled in the center of the room, while to the left there is a corner of the room that is set up with light wooden chairs and a booth that all may use, but if Master Fiore comes in, this is where she prefers to sit. There are other sections of the Sentinel that are both private and open. A white piano is settled in the center of the Sentinel next to the bar. The lighting is soft in the tavern and all are welcome. Membership Jedi Masters *Adrianna Fiore (grandmaster) Jedi Knights *Ben Watts *Kyle Krogen Jedi Padawans *Drugah Rahn *Leigh Christman Council Members *Adrianna Fiore *Tobias Solar Category:Faction Category:Active Faction Category:Keepers of the Peace